Te amo
by Yami-neechan
Summary: Amar duele ¿cierto? Nova lo sabe perfectamente, especialmente después de una decepción amorosa, lo que no sabe, es que si hay alguien dispuesto a amarlo


¡Hello! Volví -nomedigas-

Buenoooo... primero que todo, infinitas gracias a los que me dejaron unos hermosos reviews en el fic anterior, no tienen idea de cómo se los agradezco.

Desde hace tiempo que tenía esto en la cabeza, y como no me lo podía sacar decidí escribirlo, pero tardé otro tiempo en tomar el suficiente valor para subirlo jeje, espero que les guste y no ir a decepcionarlas, lamento si los personajes me quedaron un poco Oc, especialmente Libertà, pero siento que serio se vería sexy :P me disculpo de antemano si hay faltas de ortografía, siempre intentó corregirlo todo pero puede que algo se me haya escapado.

Sin más las dejo leer en paz

* * *

Decisión.

Estaba decido, la amaba y hoy se lo diría, atrás habían quedado los días de infancia en los que jugaban juntos, los días en los que la veía como su hermana, los días en los que la quería como una hermana, ahora sentía que la amaba, y esperaba que fuera recíproco, rogaba porque así lo fuera.

Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión buscándola, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo, sentía que le sudaban las manos y que su cuerpo se estremecía levemente dentro de su siempre impecable traje, llegó a la habitación de la chica y cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta como buen caballero escuchó algo que lo dejó completamente helado.

-Te amo y lo sabes, pero no es bueno que los demás lo sepan –escuchó la voz de ella.

-Fel…

-Shhhh, aquí no discutamos, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo en otras cosas –su voz sonaba excitante, desde hace tiempo soñaba con escucharla hablar así, sin embargo, ahora que lo hacía, las palabras no iban dirigidas a su persona, sintió como lentamente su corazón se agrietaba, resquebrajaba y caía en pedazos, en ese momento sólo pensó en marcharse de allí a toda prisa, pero quería evitar preguntas así que camino despacio hasta que salió del lugar.

Una vez fuera, comenzó a correr entre los árboles, sin importarle si su traje se rasgaba o si su piel se lastimaba, y no se detuvo hasta que ya no hubo más tierra para correr, había llegado a un precipicio, abajo, metros abajo, el mar acariciaba violentamente las rocas, en una interminable danza, pensó en saltar, la idea de morir le resultaba peligrosamente tentadora, así no dolería, así ya no sentiría nada más, pero pensándolo bien, la quería demasiado para causarle dolor, porque aunque ella no lo amara, él era perfectamente consciente de que lo quería, así que sólo se sentó, mirando al mar y observando el atardecer, sintió como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y no se molestó en refrenarlas, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba llorar, no solía hacerlo, pero sentía que sería lo mejor en ese momento.

No se dio cuenta cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, no se dio cuenta cuando la luna comenzó a asomarse tímidamente por donde antes descansaba su luminoso amante, no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas, ni de que en la mansión deberían estar preocupados por su ausencia, tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien había dado con él y ahora lo observaba de espaldas, si romper el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están preocupados, Felicità no para de culparse diciendo que no vas a volver, ¿qué pasó? –Oh, así que ella lo había escuchado, bueno, ¿qué más da? No era como si le importara, "idiota, ¿a quién engañas? Por supuesto que te importa y lo sabes" una cruel voz resonó en su mente recordándole la triste realidad.

-No te importa Libertà, lárgate, no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie.

Pero el mayor lo ignoró olímpicamente y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Nova está llorando?

El otro volteó rápidamente su rostro hacia donde el rubio no pudiera verlo.

-Por tu estado y el de Felicità me hago a la idea de lo que pasa.

El peliazul lo miró sorprendido.

-¿De verdad me creen tan tonto? Pues permíteme abrirte los ojos, no soy nada tonto, de hecho soy muy observador, hace mucho me di cuenta de jueguito que se traían ustedes, ¿duele fingir verdad Nova? –le dijo el rubio.

-No hables como si lo supieras maldito imbécil, no sabes lo que se siente darte cuenta de que la persona que amas ama a otro…

-Por supuesto que sé que se siente, la persona a la que amo no sólo ama a otra, sino que también me ignora y me trata mal, eso no es nada lindo, cada vez me duele más, y sin embargo no puedo apartarme de su lado, por más que quiera no puedo, ¿suena masoquista verdad?

-Mucho…

-¿Y sabes que es lo más irónico? ¡Que en este momento estoy consolando a esa persona!

Nova abrió enormemente los ojos, y lo miró, buscando algún atisbo de burla en los verdes ojos del otro, se confundió al no encontrarlo.

-Yo… lo siento, no tenía idea de lo que sentías…

-Lo sé, no suelen tomarme en cuenta en esas cosas, creen que mi actitud despreocupada es porque estoy alegre, pero no siempre es así, a veces simplemente actúo así por impulso, para que nadie se preocupe, pero duele, como no tiene idea.

-Lo lamento –volvió a decir el peliazul con la mirada baja, oculta por el flequillo, no me di cuenta, estaba demasiado ciego por ella, y ahora no sé qué hacer –rio fríamente– siento que ya no tiene sentido regresar, creo que ya no quiero vivir.

El otro tomó su rostro entro sus manos, lo levantó bruscamente, y le plantó un beso en los labios– no vuelvas a decir eso, ni siquiera en broma, no podría vivir sin ti, te necesito.

-Pero y no te merezco, siempre te trato mal y te ignoro como dijiste antes, además, tengo el corazón destrozado, ¿crees que serías feliz al lado de alguien así?

-Entonces dame una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad para sanar tu corazón, para amarte y para lograr que me ames, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

-Yo…

-No necesito una respuesta ahora, pero si pronto, no esperaré toda la vida…

-De acuerdo –dijo en voz baja e intensamente sonrojado.

-Gracias –el rubio lo miró, con su habitual sonrisa idiota– te amo –dijo antes de volverlo a besar, esta vez más larga, profunda y tiernamente.

* * *

Entonces... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me quieren matar? cualquiera de las anteriores, u otras, me las pueden dejar en un review :D

¡Se les quiere!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
